Gotas em Duplas
by Mica-Chan
Summary: Ryoma...Sakuno...Fuji...uma partida de duplas...776 palavras, 60 minutos para escrever. Nada muito específico para resumir por aqui. Sorry.


**GOTAS EM DUPLAS**

By Mica-chan

14:49h.

Ele olhou no relógio e franziu a testa, aborrecido. Estava atrasado e a culpa era toda de Ryuzaki. Se não tivesse confiado nas explicações detalhadas que a garota dera sobre o local onde seriam os jogos, ele poderia, quem sabe, ter chegado a tempo. Mas não, fora perguntar justamente a ela onde ficavam as quadras...e acabara completamente perdido. Como pudera perguntar justamente para Sakuno? Ele sabia que ela era incapaz de se localizar dentro da própria casa, quando mais em uma cidade inteira!

Olhou no quadro de horários procurando pela ordem dos jogos. Ryuzaki/Fuji x Takeda/Asakawa – 14:00h, quadra 03. Maravilha, ele estava atrasado quase uma hora. Será que a partida já teria terminado? Não conhecia a dupla adversária, portanto não podia medir o desenvolvimento do jogo. Esperava sinceramente que fossem fortíssimos, então seu atraso poderia, talvez, passar despercebido.

Alcançou a quadra e se esgueirou entre os torcedores, procurando um lugar de boa visibilidade. A partida ainda não terminara, o que era uma sorte. Uma espiada no placar respondeu sua dúvida anterior. 6-4 e 1-0 até aquele momento. A outra dupla deveria ser forte o suficiente para ter segurado o primeiro set por quase 50 minutos e com pontos tão disputados.

Sentou no melhor lugar que encontrou e cravou os olhos no jogo. Era o serviço de Fuji e o amigo estava concentrado. O saque foi potente, mas não o melhor que o jogador poderia alcançar. O marcador anunciava 215 Km/h e a bola tocou levemente a linha antes de sumir do alcance dos adversários. Ryuzaki parecia tranqüila na quadra. Um grande avanço para a garota tímida e sem coordenação de quatro anos atrás.

Era incrível como ela crescera, tanto em sua personalidade quanto em sua técnica. A garota destrambelhada ainda existia no dia-dia, mas em quadra ela aprendera a focalizar sua atenção e a manejar a raquete a ponto de torná-la sua melhor amiga. As partidas longas ainda eram seu ponto fraco, mas geralmente conseguia definir os jogos sem precisar de jornadas intermináveis.

Como a garota terminara neste torneio fazendo duplas mistas com Fuji era algo que ele não conseguia explicar, mas os dois faziam uma figura bonita em quadra. Ela era a concentração em pessoa, e Fuji lhe dava a cobertura e segurança necessária. Enquanto Sakuno especializara-se no saque e voleio, Fuji aperfeiçoara ainda mais o seu recebimento. A técnica da dupla era quase perfeita e a sincronia visível.

A dupla adversária – Takeda e Asakawa – no entanto, não podia ser desconsiderada. O casal – sim, o pouco que observara lhe dera certeza de que o relacionamento da dupla saía das quadras para invadir a vida pessoal – tinha uma fluidez de movimentos e entrega que ele vira poucas vezes em parceiros de jogo. Não podia dizer que ficara totalmente surpreso ao ver que Fuji e Ryuzaki perderam o segundo set, tornando o terceiro obrigatório.

Observou Sakuno sacar. Quase não podia acreditar que era a mesma garota que conhecera em seu primeiro ano no Japão. Por alguma razão ela crescera de forma descomunal. Atualmente tinha quanto? 16 anos? Mas seus 1.76m eram notáveis. A figura esguia em quadra, o cabelo escuro e comprido, sempre preso na trança que usava quando a vira pela primeira vez, chamaria atenção mesmo que não fosse uma tenista competente, o que ela era, sem dúvida.

Lembrava-se de quando começara a sair com Sakuno, como sentira pavor – sim, pavor, apesar de morrer antes de admitir a alguém – de que ela acabasse ficando mais alta que ele. A sensação que tinha era de que todos a sua volta esticavam, esticavam, e ele seria obrigado a olhar o mundo por baixo dos ombros de todos. Nunca fizera tantos exercícios de alongamento e bebera tanto leite quanto na época que iniciara o namoro com a garota. Não podia dizer que ficara exageradamente alto.....ou mesmo 'alto', mas....pelo menos conseguira alcançar a mesma altura da namorada, o que já era um avanço.

Ouviu o ruído da platéia, aplaudindo uma jogada inusitada de Asakawa. Ele mesmo ficara surpreso, não era uma bola fácil aquela que a garota pegara e lançara com precisão na quadra adversária. Gostaria de não estar nervoso com a partida, mas a verdade é que estava. Era o primeiro torneiro extra-escolar que Sakuno participava e se perdesse poderia dizer adeus ao sonhado título de duplas.

Foi Fuji quem fechou o set e o jogo. 7-5. Ryoma podia ver o sorriso estampado no rosto da namorada que abraçou timidamente o parceiro de quadra. Fuji sorriu e olhou para as arquibancadas e seus olhos alcançaram os de Ryoma que, deixando de lado a sua expressão de desdém usual, sorriu satisfeito com a vitória.

**FIM..**

**Nota da autora:** Ok, essa história está um fiasco, eu admito. Mas....foi um desafio que eu propus a mim mesma: escrever algo em 60 minutos contados. É claro que fui interrompida 'n' vezes, porque estava escrevendo no trabalho, e é só por isso que eu aceitei o resultado final da fic.

Cara...vocês não fazem idéia do pavor que eu senti quando olhei no relógio e vi que eram 15:48h...ou seja, faltava exatamente 1 minutos para o final do prazo. Por isso que a fic terminou nessa naba que vocês leram.


End file.
